The Truth
by unknown104
Summary: For Shinoa hiding her emotions has always been useful skill. This is true now more then ever. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer- I don't own seraph of the end or any of the characters.


Shinoa clearly remembered the day she meet the Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. It wasn't something you could easily forget. He picked up a car running toward him at full speed and tossed it to side as if it were a mere toy. She remembered the fear that came with the realization that they were facing a noble far more powerful than anything she had ever seen.

To say she was relieved when those two women showed up and told him that he was needed elsewhere was an understatement. Though she didn't show it she knew they had no hope of winning that fight.

* * *

Going against him one on one had been nothing short of terrifying. She could tell that though she fraught with all her strength, speed and knowledge that he was simply playing with her. There weren't words to describe the level and depth of her fear. The fear of dying at his hands or worse, ending up as livestock.

She didn't once try to hide or deny that fear when he had her pinned to ground. Nor when he looked at her with those blank red eyes.

* * *

Though she had kept her playful and sassy nature about her. She never once hid her distrust or wariness when he and Ferid sort her and squad out. Vampires didn't work with humans. It just didn't happen. Mikaela-san was the exception that made the rule true. She had had no doubt that they would turn on them in time. This worried her.

* * *

She remembered the day she had been separated from her squad. She had been alone at first and soon ran into trouble in the form of four Horsemen. Shinoa had been corned with her weapon drawn. She was prepared die in that moment, perhaps even glad that she would not fall at the hands of vampire. But then Crowley had appeared and deposed of them with ease. She remembered her shock quite well.

"Thanks" she had offered halfheartedly. To which he reposed with the current vampire equivalent of the company line.

"Well it wouldn't do for one of you die while where working together."

She caught herself foolishly lowing her guard over the next few days. As they moved around together trying to relocate the others. A strange sort of friendship had seemed to form. During the day sarcastic comments and jokes were passed between the two. It had, at first been a way to pass the time and lower the tension. But had developed into fun game. A competition of who could out sass the other. Shinoa found these games to be quiet fun and enjoyed backing the vampire into a corner so to speak.

* * *

At night things were a little different. It would become quite and serious and they would mostly ignore one another. The two would stop so that Shinoa could rest and eat whatever food she had been able to find. It had continued this way until the froth night.

Shinoa had eaten and was now curled up on the floor trying to sleep. The problem was that it was freezing and small fire she had made did little to help. She didn't have a blanket so she would just have to deal. She sat their shivering for some time when she felt something being placed on top of her. She had opened eyes to find it was Crowley's cape draped over her and Crowley himself crouched down beside her. To this day Shinoa could swear that his eyes seemed a little less cold in that moment. When she went to question him however, he had cut her of telling her to go to sleep in nonchalant manner before walking away again. Despite her best effort she found herself smiling and pulling the cape more tightly around her.

* * *

The next day they came across a village under the attack of horseman. Shinoa had found herself unable to walk away from the cries children and ran straight in. Crowley of cause had followed and ended up taking out most of them. Shinoa hurt her leg in the process so the people offered her a place to stay for the night to thank her.

That night she was sitting at the table with an empty blow, when she noticed that the noble looked a little off. Even if she wasn't already familiar with that look from being around Mikaela-san it wouldn't been hard to guess. Vampires didn't get sick after all.

"You don't look so good" she had said offhandedly.

"It's been long day" he replied flatly as he turn toward her.

"Perhaps" she muttered and looked away. Crowley moved to stand behind her and rested his hands on her chair.

"How long has been" Shinoa asked as she stood and moved to the side of the chair.

"Too long" he muttered pulled her up against his chest. She didn't fight him or even tense.

"Do me a favor and don't kill me" her tone half joking, half serious.

"I won't" he had promised before biting her. For some reason, in that moment she believed him.

* * *

The next day the war court up to them. The demon army and a group of vampires came across each other just outside the village. Lucky for them and the villagers, both sides had been preoccupied with one another which allowed them to slip away unnoticed.

The next few hours afterward had played out much like the days before. Until he said it.

"Such big words for one so small" Crowley teased. Shinoa had paused. Almost not believing that he had gone there. But he had.

"Small" she muttered darkly. In flash she had her scythe in hand and run at Crowley with full strength. He blocked her lazily with his sword.

"Sensitive about your height uh..." He spoke with an amused tone. Shinoa slowly lowered her weapon.

"The last two guys who commented on my height came off second best"

"You know it's rude to attack your allies" he continued half-heartedly. Shinoa then stuck at him second time.

"Maybe but it's helpful to make sure they keep their Gard up" She relied with a smirk. The noble then suddenly appeared behind her.

"That's a dangerous game you're playing little lamb. "

It wasn't lost on her that though he easily could have he hadn't disarmed her. She swung at him again with smirk. This time the vampire court her weapon. He gave at her with an amused look as she lowered her scythe again.

"That's what makes it fun" Shinoa replied playfully. Without skipping a beat Crowley kissed her. Sure she probably should have pushed him away but she didn't. Instead she only deepened the kiss.

* * *

When they final found the squad Shinoa had been overjoyed to see that they were all safe and had clumped them all together in group hug. Even with her back to him she could tell he watching with those red but not quite cold eyes. In truth she didn't fear him anymore and though she would never admit it out loud she knew why.

A dangerous game indeed.


End file.
